Monster School 2
by AshAngel911
Summary: Please read Monster School 1 before reading this, thank you.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: new school year

Masato stood at the roof looking at the gate of the school he wore the school uniform like everyone else he had the jacket open it flapped in the wind he looked at the empty grounds Ruby walked next to him.

"School starts soon" she said looking at him Masato and Ruby stayed at the school once everyone had left for the holidays between grades because the headmaster had asked him to work for him to protect the school and run errands for him when needed he also didn't have to go to class but Masato had insisted to wear the uniform it was part of him now after the fight with the dragon he knew he would protect the school and this year will probably just as interesting as last year but he hoped he didn't have to use his Phoenix form again he didn't like to use his monster form he knew people they would fear him so he was glad when the headmaster gave him a power limiter which he had put around his arm which was hidden by his jacket it was like a tattoo of vines at circled up his arm so he could use his powers to a high level without transforming.

As Masato and Ruby looked out from the roof they spotted the first bus to pull up it made Ruby smile.

"Tuskune is coming back" she said as if in a day dream

"So are the others" Masato replied and she looked at him

"Yeah I know that"

They kept watching as more and more buses pulled up and students spilled out of them they were all heading for the dorm rooms to put their stuff away school actually started tomorrow it gave the students time to unpack and catch up on friends that they hadn't spoken to over the holidays as Masato and Ruby watch the sea of students go to the dorm rooms a few broke off from the rest and started walking to the school Masato wondered who they were till he saw the only guy out of the group it was tuskune so Ruby and Masato walked down to the front gate to see them as they got to the gate.

"Tuskune!" Ruby yelled as she ran to him and Masato just walked to the group of his friends with his hands in his pockets as Ruby hugged tuskune tight Masato caught up to the group everyone was here Moka, Kurumu, Yukari and Mizore and also tuskune as Ruby kept repeating how much she missed tuskune.

"Hey tuskune and girls" Masato said he nodded to them and tuskune waved and patted Ruby's head and said he missed her too Kurumu hugged Masato and so did Moka and Yukari Masato tried hugging back

"You guys are swishing me" Masato groaned and the girls let him go saying sorry as they did Masato looked at Mizore who was standing a bit away from everyone.

"Hello Mizore" Masato said and waved at her she waved back.

"Hello Masato" she replied then as Ruby broke from her hug of tuskune to the help of Kurumu

"Okay well it good to see you all but you all sure go to your rooms and unpack" Ruby said as she stood next to Masato they nodded and turned and walked away the whole time waving then as they left they both turned and walked back into the school.

Chapter 2: First day

Masato was looking over the students from the roof as they slowly walked into the school people were excited to be back from the holidays Ruby was standing at the gate looking for people that might be a danger to the school she had stopped one huge student and had him empty his pockets taking a knife from him then he left her to go to class then a about half an hour later tuskune and his group came into view and Ruby went to talk to them and Masato was looking at the students and a girl with slightly tanned skin and dark hair walked into the gates of the school Masato's view seemed to only included her in it he thought she was beautiful then she looked up at him and at the distance they were apart he knew she wouldn't know he had been staying he would only look like a silhouette of a person be her looking up to him made him look away from her as if she knew he had been looking at her the bell ran and everyone was in a hurry now and Masato watched as everyone's pace sped up and Ruby stopped talking to tuskune and his friends and they hurried to class.

Tuskune and his friends were hurrying to class he didn't want to be late on the first day as they got to class they took their seats and the class began Tuskune looked over where Masato sat last year and instead a tanned girl with dark hair was sitting in his seat she looked over to tuskune and did a little wave he looked to the front and listened as the bell rang it was time to go to his next class as he left for the class the girl that took Masato's seat walked past him and winked Kurumu held onto tuskune's arm.

"Who is that?" she asked looking at tuskune he shrugged and they went off to class.

As the bell for lunch rang Masato was walking down a corridor to the lunch area he was going to meet Tuskune and the others as he walked into the lunch area it looked good as new because it was one of the places that was fixed up because of last year and this made Masato wonder what else had changed he turned and walked out of the lunch area just as he got into it and walked outside to the sports grounds he hadn't been to the sports grounds since the fight and as he got there he was a little surprised about how it all looked the same even the grass that he had burned away looked the same the shed was where it was before it was burnt to a crisp he turned and looked at the building Moka had crashed into he had already seen the building and he knew it was all fixed but how much it looked the same surprised him and he doesn't get surprised easily so with looking at that he turned and walked back to the lunch area where Tuskune and the others even Ruby were waiting for him they waved and he walked over to them.

"This place looks so new Kurumu and Mizore you messed this place up last year I take it" Masato said as he grabbed a chair from a nearby table and sat down tuskune and the others laughed

"Yes with the monsters face" Kurumu said boldly

"Yeah till you got hit with that table then we fought outside" Mizore said Kurumu face fell a little then they all started talking about what they did on the holidays and how they missed us all but mostly tuskune Masato told them he wasn't surprised about that because they were all in love with him Kurumu told him that he was the one that love tuskune the most and before anyone could argue he stopped them then the bell for the end of lunch rang and everyone got up and went to class except Masato who didn't have classes Ruby was teaching some classes now and she liked it when school was out she had asked if he had wanted to teach a class he had said no because he was bad a teaching about anything.

As the day hit its end everyone Masato lay on his bed in his room in the school the room was next to Ruby's and they sometimes talked through the wall it was this way that Ruby had told him how she admired tuskune so much but now he was just ready to sleep so he closed his eyes and drifted off to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 3: knife fight

A group of four people stood in an empty classroom one was leaning against the wall and another was sitting with their legs crossed and eyes closed the third one was sitting in a chair with their feet on the table the last one was sitting on a table with their back to the wall then a fifth person walked in even in the darkness it was clear this person was female as walked to the front of the room and stood with her hands behind her.

"I see you all made it in to school okay" she said looked at the others

Then the one that had its feet on the table stood up slamming its hands on the table

"Yeah but my knife was taking from me" the person said his voice made it clear he was male

"Well go get it then" she said and smirked a little

"Thank you mistress" then he sat back down the other three in the room just looked at the women at the front.

"Well okay I hope you others get on well lets meet back up in a few days then" she had said

"Hail Ryuu the dragon" they all yelled and left.

The first few days past without anything happening Masato was glad but a few time he had seen a few girls staring at him which he didn't like but they didn't do anything to him so he ignored them and then at the newspaper club meeting where everyone was talking about the first newspaper and what they should do a folded piece of paper slid from under the door Mizore picked it up and opened it and her eyes widened and she seemed to blush they all looked at her and Masato stood up as she walked over to him and handed the piece of paper to him he held it and looked at it and he signed it was a love letter of some sort it said that a girl loved him and wanted to ask him out he showed this to everyone and Moka smiled and told him that people aren't scared you're a giant flaming bird they love you for it and everyone laughed most of all Masato then as the start of a new day Masato was leaning on the railing watching the people walk in he held a pocket knife and was looking it over Ruby had given it to him and asked him to open it and he tried and tried but couldn't he was thinking of how to open it as the day went on and then he thought to use his power so at lunch as he sat with his friends he put his finger on the side of the pocket knife where the blade would come out and slightly melted the blade so it flipped out and he just stared at the blade in shock Ruby looked at him then down on the blade and she was shocked to then everyone looked the blade had a drawing on it, it was a picture of a red dragon the same on Ryuu had on his neck and face but this one was wrapping its self around a bird it seemed to be chocking it the bird was a phoenix because of the small flames coming of it he flipped the knife over and looked at the other side it had writing on it, it said "hail Ryuu the dragon and down with the phoenix" Masato was shocked at this then he looked at Ruby who looked back up at him.

"Who did you get this off" Masato said with urgency

"Me" a voice said then suddenly someone grabbed Masato and throw him he hit a table and the knife flew out of his hand and stabbing into someone's sandwich and the student screamed Masato got up and shook his head as the huge man walked up to him and cracked his knuckles and swung at Masato who ducked and punched his gut the huge man didn't move and laughed and gabbed Masato and threw him again he landed on a table and looked at the people at the table and smiled and said sorry and got up and jumped as the huge man walked to Masato so he jumped slamming his fist down on his neck the man yelled and swung again this time Masato blocked it and kicked to the man's side he yelled in pain again and the man stood back leaning against a table and pulled his knife from the sandwich the man smirked and charged Masato and slashed his knife Masato moved but seemed to move to slow and was cut the man was moving faster now he had the knife Masato dodged move slashes till one landed on his shoulder he yelled and then the man kicked him in the chest and he flew back and slid along a long table knocking the food off till he fell of the end and groaned.

"This is only the beginning Phoenix" the man seemed to spit the word phoenix then ran off as Masato was getting up he watched the man run off and the people at the table asked if he was alright he said he was fine and then slowly walked out as the bell rang for call Ruby then followed him out and asked why he didn't use his power.

"Because the other guy wasn't" Masato said as he kept walking he was walking to the nurse's office.

Chapter 4: Ryuu lovers Masato's new enemy

Masato sat on the bench shirtless as a female nurse stitched him up he had a cut on his shoulder and chest the nurse asked what was with the tattoo on his right arm Ruby had stepped in and told her it was limiter to stop him from transforming the nurse just nodded and did her job after she was done he got off the bench and rolled his shoulder it hurt but he could use it just not hundred percent then he got dressed and he and Ruby walked out together and walked down a set of stairs and Masato told her he was going to look for the student who attacked him and since he worked for the Headmaster he could get access to the student files Ruby wished him good luck then went off to do what she needed to do.

Masato walked to the headmasters door and was about to knock when the door opened and the fairy was pulling the door open she smiled at him.

"He has been expecting you" Lilith the fairy said and Masato walked in and she closed the door Masato walked to the desk and the headmaster sat there with his hands on the desk.

"So you got beaten up and had an item taken from you" the headmaster said Lilith landed on Masato's shoulder the one that was sure he winced a little

"Yes I did headmaster" he replied

"Well why didn't you use you powers to beat him back"

"Because he wasn't using his powers till he held the knife then moved fast and that surprised me and before I could use my power he had beaten me"

"You can't go through the student files"

"Yes sir" the headmaster just nodded and dismissed him Lilith stayed on his shoulder till he walked out of the room and then Lilith flew back in the room and closed the door Masato walked down the corridor thinking he had a new enemy and this time it seemed to only be going for him because he killed Ryuu and this meant he might go for his friends and he didn't want that so he had to find out who the man was and if he had others because he didn't seem like someone who did it alone.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 5: Masato's admirer

The man stood in front of the women and bowed his head and offered the knife he had cut Masato with earlier.

"Here my mistress the Knife which will kill the Phoenix" the man said as the women took it off him and he put his hands to his sides.

"Thank you Akako" she said he bowed his head then turned and left walking off she looked at the pocket knife this knife had cut Masato she flicked out the knife the blade came out Akako had looked there wasn't any blood on it she sighed he had wiped it all off she needed blood from the killer to finish her ritual she was doing.

Masato looked out over the gates of the school it had been a few days since the attack where he had been wounded he had his stiches out yesterday and the nurse told him it would scar he thought that would be cool but Ruby had said that it meant you could be beat Masato laughed and said he could never be beat he is a Phoenix the nurse just looked at them in wonder and kept doing her job then they had left together they talked about who the person could be but Ruby told him he had never seen the man before Masato told her it was okay and she had stuff to do so Masato went to his room and slept then as the day came he walked to the roof to watch over the students coming to school and try and find the man who attacked him then as he was looking over the students a note landed in front of him he looked around and no one was there so he picked it up and opened it said "meet me in the forest just before night fall and see who I am" he looked it over it had no signature or anything he annoyed him to get secret messages but he wanted to see who this girl was so he turned and walked down the steps to meet Ruby at the gates.

The women smiled as she watched Masato walk past her with a note in hand he spoke to the girl named ruby.

"It seems he has a admirer we should stop that" she said Akako walked next to her and remained hidden

"Yes mistress" then he turned and left another man stood next to her he was spinning a piece of bone shaped as a blade.

"I will go to mistress" he said

"Yes Daisuke you will" the man name Daisuke nodded and the bone blade formed into his hand and he left with Akako she smirked she wanted Masato to suffer as much as possible so then the other two men walked behind her as Masato turned and walked off.

"I want you two to beat up Ruby the woman who works for the headmaster" she said the two men nodded and left she had her men busy so she turned and walked off.

Chapter 6: the Ryuu lovers attack

Masato sat on his bed thinking he wanted to go to meet this mystery girl but wasn't sure could be a trap for the Ryuu culturist Ruby had told him to go and see her and everyone at the group told him too when he met them at lunch Kurumu seemed happen while Mizore didn't really she thought it might be a trap set by the Ryuu lovers which they had named them as Masato stood up he grabbed his jacket and put it on and closed the door Ruby stood there.

"I hope everything will be fine" she said with a smile then Masato nodded told her he wasn't too hopeful but he left anyway he walked out the gates off the school and then turned off into the forest.

Akako and Daisuke watched Masato walk down the path both followed him at a distance they didn't want to scare off the girl so Masato will let his guard down if he saw her they smiled at the phoenix's weakness they followed him down the path then he stopped a fork in the road and seemed to pick up a note and then went left and kept walking they both followed him down the path then as then as Masato got to the end of the path a girl was standing there in school uniform she smiled at him she had brown hair and had a tan she stepped forward to Masato and spoke both men couldn't hear them but they seemed to know the Masato was shocked so were the other to she was beautiful and Masato and her started talking they moved closer to them they hid in the bushes on either side of the path they hear her call herself Aiko then she kissed him on the cheek and they then they both walked down the path together talking the two guys followed they smirked if they beat Aiko into a coma Masato would rage but the mistress had told them not to hurt anyone else then who they were told to hurt so she had to leave before they attack then as they got to the school gates she kissed his cheek again and walked to the dorms and Masato watched her he seemed dazed and this was the perfect time so Daisuke threw a bone blade at him it cut his cheek as he dodged it he turned to look where the weapon came flying from then Akako jumped from his position in a tree and flew downwards he had changed into his monster form which was a huge troll and his fists smashed into the ground Masato rolled clear then his hands let on fire and he ran at Akako and punched him Akako blocked it and kicked him Masato was taken by surprise and got hit he slid along the ground and Daisuke appeared with two long bones shaped as swords Masato dodged his attack and Akako charged Masato who was now overwhelmed they knew that Masato had to power up which took time and that was there gain as Masato dodged and fury attacks that both Akako and Daisuke gave out it weakened Masato slowly then his eyes went flame orange and Masato stepped back and kicked Daisuke and he slid along the ground kicking up dust then Akako swung his fist and Masato grabbed it and the ground behind Masato exploded and Masato smirked then a bone blade sped across his chest cutting his chest he fell back and Akako swung his fist again this time slammed into him he flew smashing into the trees he went through it Masato groan standing up and ran at Daisuke who smirked and swung his bone swords Masato stepped to the side one blade missed him and then the other blade come and he grabbed it cut his hand but he smirked and Daisuke looked shocked and Masato slammed his fist into the chest off Daisuke who flew back then Akako came at Masato swinging Masato dodged the attacks his flame orange eyes watching the two men's moves even as he dodged Akako's attacks then Daisuke suddenly got up and threw his bone sword Akako caught it then his speed increase a huge amount and Masato was shocked he got cut and he jumped back and landed on his feet he had a few cuts on his face and chest and arms his breaths were a bit laboured he had taken lots of hits from Akako the as he stood spinning the bone sword in his hand Daisuke walked next to him with the other Bone sword then they both charged Masato and his flames came around his hands and he charged them then they clash Akako and Daisuke swung at Masato he kept blocking his flaming hands stopped the blades he was now on even terms and as they fought at a high speeds and Masato was starting to show that he was getting tired because of the wounds and blood was starting to come out of them then he made one miss step and Daisuke and Akako slashed downwards blood sprayed all over the ground and in the area Masato just stood there the flames stopped coming around his hands and he fell forwards both men stepped to the side and he hit the ground face first then Akako and Daisuke left him smirking they had won as Masato was laying there the sky thundered and it started to rain drops of water landed on the ground and the pool of blood that was pooling around the body of Masato.

As Masato was fighting Akako and Daisuke Ruby was in her room she looking reading a book as someone knocked on the door of her room she thought it was Masato so she got up putting her book down and opened the door and her face fell two men were standing there then they both put their hands at her she stepped back and went for her wand and then her room exploded the window blasted out and she went flying out the window she was on fire as the rain started to fall and the fire at was in her got blow out then she crashed into the ground making a hole she groaned she had burns all over her, her dress and corset was all ripped the two men smirked one was completely on fire and the other looked normal then they both turned away.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 7: Masato and Ruby hospitalised

As a student walked out of her dorm the sun had just risen and she walked down to the path that lead to the school she sighed and knew it was going to be boring she wasn't in any clubs like her friends but she didn't really want to be in a club at all as she walked to the school she saw the gate to the school then she saw skid marks as if someone had slid along the ground and trees was destroyed and in the small holes and skid marks had been full of water because of the rain last night as she walked though the mess she saw a green jacket and walked over to it, it had been discarded it also had been torn up she held it then looked around and she walked closer to the school then stood in something wet it wasn't water because the ground he soaked up the water except if it was in some sort of hole so she looked down and almost screamed she was standing in blood and a lot of it she turned her head to see its saw it was a boy with tanned skin and messy black hair she then screamed so loud people in the dorms could hear her screams. It was Masato unconscious face first in a pool of his own blood. As people started to walk to school Tuskune was one of the first people to see the girl she was curled up in a ball holding the torn jacket and was sitting in the middle of the path as tuskune and other students came over to her and asked what was wrong she pointed and they looked seeing the wrecked area and Masato tuskune ran over to him and saw who it was then pushed him slightly he softly groaned meaning he was alive.

"He is alive!" tuskune yelled back as Moka came into view she was about to say hi when she saw the people and the area then as some boys came to tuskune and helped him lift turn Masato over they saw his saw was unbuttoned and cuts all over his chest he coughed blood and Moka covered her mouth shocked and tried not to scream other female students looked shocked then one student stood next to Moka.

"M-Masato who did this to him" she had said Moka looked at her and told her she didn't know the girl just stared at him as a crowd formed around Masato then Tuskune and Gin who walked through the crowd picked Masato up and carried him to the hospital then as we walking.

"Stop" Ruby said Moka turned and saw the burnt and hurt Ruby she ran over to her and held her up as she fell so did the other girl they helped Ruby to the hospital.

A hour or so later both Masato and Ruby were in a hospital beds everyone had ditched school to see how the two were doing Masato and Ruby were both in the same room so everyone was in the same room even the girl that had helped Moka take Ruby to the hospital she was sitting next to Masato's bed Kurumu was leaning against the wall Mizore was also leaning against the wall next to the door Moka was sitting in a chair and Yukari was sitting on the table next to Moka and tuskune was standing along with Gin then as they waited Masato was shirtless he had bandages all over his chest and had band-aids over his face Ruby also had bandages on her chest she was shirtless but the bandages covered all over her chest up to her neck tuskune was very worried about both of them Masato had serious wounds and Ruby had serious burns both had been out cold as soon as they got to the hospital.

"I hope they will be alright" the girl said

"And who are you?" Kurumu said

"My name is Aiko" she replied she then looked at Masato a touched his hand gently

"You're his secret admirer!" Yukari said and Aiko just seemed to blush a little and nodded Mizore watched the Aiko as she looked at Masato then the doctor came in and everyone looked at him he stood looking at the two injured people.

"Well they will live but they won't be leaving here for a month at least and Masato here will be here for longer his wounds are deep" he said as he walked from them both then he wrote stuff down on his note pad then walked out then everyone walked out as the sunset and left for bed.

Chapter 8: Masato's trouble

As the weeks past everyone in the group came and saw Masato and Ruby every day after school and they looked for the people that had hurt Masato and Ruby but they didn't seem to get anywhere and then graffiti came on the walls around the school at first it was get a picture of a dragon then they had a dragon wrapped around a phoenix chocking it then on the door of Masato and Ruby's room in the hospital was written "The phoenix will fall and dragon will rise" this had shocked everyone in the group that the people could get so close to Masato and Ruby as they kept trying to find out who was doing all this stuff Aiko had joined the group and was hanging out with them more and more and she became close to Yukari they were spending more and more time together.

One night at the hospital a Hooded person appeared in Masato and Ruby's room and walked over to Masato Ruby had been awake because of the pain of a few serious burns she watched the Hooded person then the person started to chant words and Ruby knew it was a women then Masato's eyes shot open the hooded women stepped back and Masato looked around his eyes were fully red as if he was being controlled then the women told him to close his eyes and he did and also told him he was under her control he just replied yes mistress Ruby was shocked the women had just put on a controlling spell on Masato so the women was a witch she had to be no other type of monster could do that to someone then the women turned and walked out.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 9: the Ryuu lovers plan starts to unfold there plan

A few weeks passed and Ruby was moving around it was slowly but she could walk so the doctor let her got to her room and rest Ruby was worried about Masato and what happened to him so she called tuskune over to her room as he walked in ruby told him to lock the door her room had been fixed up after she was attacked.

"What is it Ruby?" Tuskune said sating on the bed as Ruby laded on it

"It is about Masato"

"Yes. What about him?"

"We can't trust him he has a controlling spell on him"

"Really" He seemed to think about this then looked at her

"Okay I will be careful around him" Ruby nodded this would have to do Masato has saved tuskune a few times last year and he trusted Masato as much as everyone else then tuskune asked if there was anything else and she told him no so he got up and left closing the door Ruby put spells on the door and kept her wand close.

The girl smirked as her and the four men sat in the class room it was night time and they were meeting again since the attack on Masato and Ruby.

"Mistress what do we do now" Akako said

"We wait till he is healed and we will take him to the 'spot'" she told them they nodded and she dismissed them and they left and she stood in the shadows no one had seen her and she was glad that way it was all part of her plan.

Chapter 10: the mystery women revealed

Masato lay in his bed looking at the roof he had nothing to do and it was so boring then someone knocked on the door he said it was unlocked and the door opened Masato sat up and Aiko walked into the room.

"Hey are you alright?" Aiko said

"Yeah I am fine thanks for asking" he replied she smiled and sat next to him.

"So you are all healed?"

"Well yes I am I have been healed for the past three days just been tried" she nodded

"Stand" she ordered and Masato stood up and looked at her

"What happened?"

"You are now mine Phoenix" she smirked and his eyes turned red and he bowed to his knees.

"Yes mistress"

"Now I can resurrect Ryuu"

Then she told him to stand and he did then they both walked out of the hospital and Akio lead Masato into the school.

Ruby saw them and wondered why Masato was out of bed then saw his red eyes and Ruby got out of bed and moved as fast as she could to the newspaper club's room where tuskune and his friends were.


End file.
